Crimson Sun
by Jeremy Grave
Summary: It all starts when a young man nearly meets his maker...


(AN: Hey, FFdN. This is my first story so don't rip my head off too much. I promise it gets better after this chapter, and stops being a huge flashback.)

I had known it to be true for a long time now, if I were to die right now, I would not care.

My name is Jeremy Grave. 9 months ago at my 17th birthday party I was having a few beers with my friends, then we drunkenly stumbled into my sister's room where I discovered my girlfriend and my best friend. Neither of those 2 were ANY sort of friend to me anymore after that.

Since that day I didn't feel any form of regard for my own life. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't going to kill myself, it's just that I wouldn't be too bothered if I did die.

Okay, enough with the morbid stuff. I'm going to tell you about the true friends I have. Despite the fact that most of them only met eachother at college, they're like a family to eachother. Sure, Halton City College (Which I will always laugh at the name of, as in no way will this dump EVER be mistaken for a city) likes to try and seperate us because they see us as trouble, but we'll always be united.

There's John Stoker, he was the original one of us guys. When I met him, he was starting his third and final year at college. He always is so distant to the rest of us. We feel like he must be too stressed with studying Law, Phsychology and English Lit. He himself admits that choosing these three was a mistake. His exact words were somewhere along the lines of "Fucking coursework can suck my dick!" so I'm pretty sure he hates them with a vengance.

The one who pretty much ranks 2nd behind John is Natalya Rice. She's a really nice person to be around when she's in a good mood but when she isn't- oh boy you better stay the hell away. We all suspect – not that there's anything wrong with it – that she's secretly a lesbian, but the jury is still out on that one.

The other one that stuck out like a sore thumb to me was Laura Lea Meyer. She prefers to call herself Lorelei, and I think that's a pretty cool name. Within a week of knowing her, I affectionately nicknamed her "The Vamp" because she's openly bisexual and will flirt with anyone. Seriously, I've seen her hit on the teachers at least 3 times before. Every time I called her that though, I always got a funny look.

And then there's me. There's nothing else really you need to know about me apart from that I arrived at HCC a year after the rest of the group so I always felt like an outsider looking in.

Now I've introduced you to my family, I'd like to tell you the story of how I began to value life. My name is Jeremy Grave, and this is how I died.

It was not the best day I'd ever had. Aside from the fact that I'd been told that I was "not putting 100% in" in Physics (Bullcrap. The lesson is just too hard for normal human beings), I'd not brought enough money to get the bus home, which meant I had 2 choices: I could go the long route, which went around pretty much the entire inner edge of Halton (it's sort of shaped like a big V) and take 2 hours to get home, or take the route through the forest which occupied the space in the centre, and only take 40 minutes, but be around all the maniac drivers and medium sized animals that lived there. Guess which one the person with no survival instinct picked? Yep. The Forest.

It was about 20 minutes into the walk that it happened. Being November in England, it was already dark, and being smack bang in the middle a forest, there was barely any light from the surrounding area. I could see the car's headlights coming from about a mile off, and I was on the path so there was no way that even this idiot boy racer could hit me. However, what I couldn't see was the fallen branch directly in front of my feet. I don't know how I'd managed it, but I tripped over the thing in such away that I didn't fall over, but ended up spinning out into the road.

He had no chance to avoid me, he was going too fast to even see me. I don't think he even registered that he'd hit me because he didn't slow down at all.

As I lay there on the floor, I was sure that this was the end. I looked up to the stars, as I had always wanted them to be the last thing I saw, but what I actually saw when I looked up wasn't the stars. It was Natalya and Lorelei's panicked faces.

But why were they in the forest? And how did they know where to find me?...


End file.
